Two are better than one
by Wind'ssong-Water'scall
Summary: Unlike in the jossverse where our beloved charaters are all a only child. Here Xander has a sister, to be more exact a twin.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Are Better Than One

Author: Windandsummer

Pairing: You'll have to read and find out.

Warnings: None so far, but this is rated R just in case.

Disclaimer: Only Andrea and the story line belong to me, all else is property of Joss.

Summary: AU. Unlike in the Jossverse, our beloved characters are not all only children. Xander has a sister. To be more exact, a twin.

A/N: This was betaed by the wonderful living4theblue .

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Air pumped painfully in and out of her lungs as she ran for all she was worth. Just a few more yards and she would be safe. A few more yards and then Xander could stake the vampire who was hot on her tail. She sighed in relief as she caught a glimpse of Xander's orange shirt in the trees. Slowing down she came to a stop. Turning around she saw the confusion on the vampire's face before Xander walked up behind him and he turned to dust.

"Well, that was easy," Xander said cheerfully.

"Says the guy who stood and waited for me to bring the vamp to him. How about you be the bait next time?" Andrea replied sourly.

"Oh come on, sis. It couldn't have been that bad. It's not like your first time when we were in the graveyard instead of the park and you had to dodge the gravestones," Xander said swinging an arm around his sister as they walked toward their parked car.

Andrea huffed in annoyance but snuggled into her brother, showing him that she wasn't really mad. Moving towards the car, she thought about how much their relationship had changed since they had met Buffy two years back. They had always been extremely close; they were twins after all. But when they had got to high school they had stopped spending so much time together. She had gone off to become a cheerleader, while Xander had devoted his time to Willow and Jesse. Andrea had always like Willow but could never stand Jesse, and had used cheerleading practice and hanging out with her new friends as an excuse to avoid him.

It hadn't helped that her new best friend, one Miss Cordila Chase, thought that her brother and his friends were losers. But when Buffy had showed up and befriended her and her brother as well as his friends everything had changed. Now that she knew what was really going on in Sunnydale she couldn't turn her back on it, especially when her brother seemed content to throw himself right in the middle of it. So she befriended Buffy and Willow and dragged Cordy along with her. It wasn't easy at first, but after a while it got better and soon she and Xander were extremely close again.

She still did cheerleading but she was also an official member of the so-called Scoobys. Normally, on nights like tonight she would patrol with Buffy while Willow, Cordy and Xander did the other side of town. But ever since Buffy left after casing the Master, things had been a little more uncoordinated. For the most part she would patrol with Xander while Cordy and Willow went out with Giles. On nights like tonight, when it was just her and Xander trying to cover the whole town while Cordy and Willow helped Giles research, she thought about why she joined up in the first place.

Thank God that it was nearly five in the morning and the sun would be coming up soon. Today was Saturday, so as soon as they got home and cleaned up they would be able to sleep their numerous bruises off. They were almost to the car when she heard a noise coming from behind them. Not wanting their stalker to know she knew they were there she squeezed Xander's shoulder heavily and kept walking. Understanding what his sister was trying to signal to him, Xander reached into his lower back pocket seemly looking for keys while he wrapped his hand around a stake.

Moving apart quickly they both turned and slid easily into defense mode. Seeing that their opponent was a lone vampire, Andrea was tempted to move out of formation. But she stuck with the training she had received from Giles and waited for the vamp to make the first move.

"Well what do we have here? Two of the slayer's minions, and no slayer in sight. I guess I'll have to settle for you two then. Pity, I was looking forward to a good fight," the vamp said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I don't think you want to be doing that, mate," Spike said, walking out of the shadows.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Andrea asked extremely nervous at being faced with the master vampire.

"Ahh, we'll get to that part in a little bit. For right now, just be grateful I don't let City Boy here eat you." Spike answered while sending a leer her way.

"As if he could." Xander said.

"Oh I'm sure he could, but we are not going to wait here and find out. Don't want to be wasting my time, now do I?" Spike said. Andrea watched as he turned to the vamp in question and went into game face. The other vampire took off at a sprint, never looking back.

"So what do you want with us Spike? You know as well as everyone else that Buffy's not here. So we won't do you any good as bait," Andrea said.

"It's not bait I need," Spike said before turning to look at the two of them.

"Then what do you want with us?" Xander demanded.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out, kiddos," said Spike as he turned away from them.

They both felt their skulls explode in pain before they passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Are Better Than One

Author: Windandsummer

Pairing: You'll have to read and find out.

Warnings: None so far, but this is rated R just in case.

Disclaimer: Only Andrea and the story line belong to me, all else is property of Joss.

Summery: AU. Now that they're captured, all Xander and Andrea can hope for is a way out.

A/N: This was betaed by the wonderful living4theblue .

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Andrea woke up with pain screaming in the back of her head. At first, she couldn't remember what had happened to cause so much pain. Then she remembered being in the park with Xander, and how they were getting ready to head home when the last vamp had showed up, followed by Spike, who had them hit over the head. Slowly she glanced around, trying to figure out where exactly they were being kept. It didn't take her long to size up the small damp cell that she was laying in. By the lack of light, they were probably either underground or in some kind of warehouse.

She looked to her left and saw that Xander was still out of it, which led her to question how long she had been out herself. She hadn't worn a watch, and her cell phone was back in their car so she had no way of telling what time it was. Getting up slowly she moved towards the door that was on her right and pressed her ear to it. Unfortunately, the metal door was far too thick and the only thing that she heard was the shuffling of feet. That surprised her a great deal, since vampires were known to be extremely quite. Did that mean there were more humans here, kept like some kind of pet? Or were there other demons milling about?

She reached slowly for the doorknob and was about to use her skills at lockpicking when she heard a moan behind her. She turned to see that Xander was beginning to wake up and was holding his head as if he thought it might fall off. Quickly she moved to his side and sat down, pulling his hands away from his head so she could massage his temples. They sat like that for several minutes before he sat back and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure; I think we're in some kind of warehouse or maybe even underground. I tried finding out if there was anyone outside the door, but it's too thick and all I could hear were the shuffling of feet," she told him.

"But vampire feet don't make the shuffling noise," he said, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah I know. There might be other humans here, or even some different types of demons. You never really know when it comes to Spike," said Andrea.

"Isn't that the truth? I wish he would have waited till Buffy got back to start his whole taking over the hell mouthplan." Xander told her.

"It would have been nice, but I don't think it would have changed matters much. Buffy wouldn't have noticed his presence in town any more than the rest of us and it seems like he waited till his operation was in full go before making himself known," she replied, resigned.

They sat there in silence, waiting for something to happen. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened to reveal a girl that might have been in her mid twenties if she wasn't so clearly dead. The vamp had long blond hair, startling violet eyes, and creamy white skin. She stepped forward into the room before shutting the door.

She looked down at them, giving what one might have called a sweet smile if they didn't know she probably wanted nothing more than to drain them. "Well, isn't this cozy? If I didn't know better I'd think you two were lovers," she said.

Xander was about to jump up to defend himself and his sister when Andrea elbowed him in the ribs. Sucking in a breath, he looked over at her where she was shaking her head "no."

"I can see that you have your brother on a tight little leash, pet. I hope you don't mind if I take him out for a walk." The vampire said.

"What do you want with us? I can't think that Spike would go out of his way to capture the 'slayer's minions' if he didn't have some purpose for us. He knows that Buffy and Angel will be back sooner or later. Beyond that, I know he's not going to take the time to save us from that vamp in the park only to let one of _his_ minions eat us," Andrea retorted with more courage than she really possessed.

"Who said I was a minion, child?" the vampire hissed angrily.

"Well, you certainly aren't his child, and I highly doubt he'd be taking in strays." Andrea said with a shrug.

"It just so happens that I am _not_ a minion. My sire is Penn, who is child to Angelus." The vampire said sounding extremely proud by this fact.

"Well then what are you doing here with Spike and not with your own precious sire?" Xander asked coldly.

"I _am_ with my sire. He is here along with all his children and minions. Dru is here as well," the vampire answered.

"Oh, well, it sounds like you have the whole happy family here then. So we'll just be going if that alright," Xander said, getting to his feet slowly.

"You'll be going nowhere," the vampire snarled. "You are only a small part of the gift we're gathering for my grandsire."

"But why are you gathering anything for that asshole? He's been on a diet lately," Xander said.

"Ahh, but you see, Dru has heard the stars and they tell her that our beloved Angelus is coming home. We want to make sure we have a feast of the very best kind for him when he arrives," she grinned toothily.

"I guess I'll leave you now to ponder your deaths. Maybe I'll come back later to play. If you need anything just ask for Nadina. I'll be extremely happy to oblige," she said before turning and leaving.

"Well, this just sucks. Not only are we in a building surrounded by master vampires and their play things, but we're on the menu for Dead Boy," Xander sounded extremely annoyed.

Andrea cuddled up into his side, seeking comfort. She had known what she was getting into when she had joined Buffy and the gang, but she had never thought it would all end like this. Not only was Buffy not around to help save them, but she had a sinking feeling that even if she was here, she couldn't save them from the number of vampires that were guarding them now.

Sighing heavily, she willed herself to sleep. Maybe… just maybe if she went to sleep, when she woke up this would be just a horrible nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two are better than one

Author: Windandsummer

Pairing: read to find out

Rating: hard R

Warning: torture, minor character death, future slash

Beta:sublimatedangel

Xander sat on the cold hard floor stroking his sister's hair as she slept fitfully. A year ago he would have known what to do; he could have come up with a plan. Now he wasn't so sure. There was just too much he wasn't sure of. For starters, was Angel really going to turn into Angelus again? He wasn't sure that was even possible. And what about Buffy - would she stay gone or would she come back in time to rescue them? He had no way of knowing. Ever since the master died and Buffy took off for LA, everything had become unpredictable. The only thing that didn't come as a surprise was Angel's announcement that he was going to LA to watch over Buffy from afar. At the time, Xander had been angry that Angel was leaving them all to fend for themselves, even if Buffy did need watching over. It certainly didn't have anything to do with the fact that Xander just might have a crush on Angel and was jealous. No, that wasn't it at all. Xander sighed; he and Andrea could only sit and wait, hoping against hope that someone or something would give them a chance to escape.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Three weeks later...

"Dru, honey, I thought you said that 'Gelus would be coming in a week or so"Spike asked wearily. He hated being around Penn and his brood. They were all a bunch of psychos.

"I can't control what happens, Spiky, I can only tell you what the stars tell me," Dru said, pouting that her Spiky doubted her. "Miss Edith and I have had a long talk with the stars and they say that daddy is coming soon, so you shouldn't worry. But if you wish, you can eat silly Penn and his awful childe.She's mean, you know... she called me crazy the other day. I promised to punish her, but Spiky, she laughed at me," Dru cried, sounding like a hurt small child.

Spike's eyes glowed yellow as he thought of the skanky blonde mocking his Princess. He would punish her right for making Dru unhappy. "Don't worry Princess, I'll take care of that bad girl for you"

"Thank you, Spiky, you're so good to me." Smiling, Dru kissed Spike on the cheek before dancing away with Miss Edith to go have a tea party with the pretty humans they had locked up as a present for daddy.

Spike smiled indulgently as he moved down the hallway towards the rooms he knew Penn and his childe were staying at. Throwing open the door, he moved with unnatural speed and quickly tore off Penn's head. He disliked the wanker but he didn't have time to play with him; he needed to make the blonde childe pay.

Turning, he saw the blonde staring at him in shock and horror, clutching her chest where he was sure she could feel the bond between her and her sire being ripped away. Taking little pleasure in her pain, he moved to haul her to her feet and drag her to the play room.

Once there, he chained her to the wall with one of his favorite sets of cuffs,  
which he knew had been magically reinforced to withstand the strength of a vampire.

"Do you know why your here, Nadina?" he asked the grief-stricken blonde. She stayed quiet, saying nothing, hanging her head, limp with pain. Deciding that he would wait no longer, Spike hauled back and slapped her, waiting while she brought her head up and looked at him in horror.

"I...I don't know. Why, why did you kill my sire, how could you do such a thing? He was your kin," she sobbed.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Me and that wanker never got along, so he was no kin of mine," Spike answered.

"But what could I have possibly have done to warrant such a thing? Why are you torturing me now"

"You mocked my Princess and that was the last thing you'll ever do," Spike said, before moving in with a small jagged knife that he knew would be perfect to remove strips of skin.


End file.
